List of Ghost in the Shell organizations
This is a list of organizations in the Ghost in the Shell franchise. Cabinet Intelligence Service The Cabinet Intelligence Service (CIS), is a fictional intelligence department that appears in Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG. One of its most powerful members is Kazundo Gouda. The agency is based on Naicho, the real Japanese Cabinet Intelligence Office.An alternate translation is Cabinet Intelligence Agency (CIA). The CIS name, however, is predominantly used in the English dub of 2nd GIG. Drug Enforcement Agency The Japanese Drug Enforcement Agency is a fictional law enforcement organization responsible for enforcing anti-drug laws in Japan and leading anti-drug operations across the country. Narcotics Suppression Squad The Narcotics Suppression Squad, under the control of the DEA, is an elite unit responsible for conducting special operations on anti-drug missions. But Niimi, head of the DEA, had used the NSS as an attack force to gun down members of the Sunflower Society while allowing them to kill all of the unarmed employees under the direction of Gayle Yasuoka and had been responsible for covertly assassinating Doctor Hisashi Imakurusu. Surviving NSS operators went underground, changing their appearance and had been conducting plans to weaken Section 9 by disabling Motoko during a prosthetic body swap and having Aramaki arrested after being drugged before the two were rescued from their ordeal. It's assumed that most of the NSS were killed/arrested after the death of Imakurusu. Individual Eleven The Individual Eleven (also occasionally translated as The Particularist Eleven) is a fictional terrorist group that Public Security Section 9 dealt with in Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG. The Individual Eleven's motive for terror is an essay also entitled "The Individual Eleven", which is, in reality, a fake essay implanted with a computer virus that infects all who read it. It even infected Borma of Section 9, although he showed no further signs of symptoms as a result. The virus remains dormant up until the user downloads all of the other ten essays by Patrick Sylvestre (a fictional political theorist), when it programs the person infected by it to commit suicide.GITS Mythology. Retrieved on September 5, 2008. However, it seems the virus itself does not cause the members of the Individual Eleven to commit the acts of terror, it is their own political views which cause them to do so. The virus only seems to be there to make them, perhaps, unwilling martyrs, as all the members of the primary Individual Eleven (except Kuze) kill each other with swords in a televised mass suicide. The eleventh essay supposedly refers to the events surrounding the May 15th Incident, which was one of several incidents that led to the rise of Japanese militarism. The virus only affected those who possess cyberbrains, and, in addition, it is suggested by Kazundo Gouda that the virus affects only those individuals who were virgins prior to undergoing full cyberization. The Individual Eleven logo was designed by TERRATAG - There are three characters. From top to bottom, they stand for three different numbers (9, 10 and 11). At the same time, they all have another meaning as Kanji: Vengeance (enemy): or someone who is to be avenged Infinity Samurai: or individual professionals 9 also stands for the Section 9 and 11 stands for "The Individual Eleven" The logo was used as the mysterious mark of the terrorists in much the same way as a traditional Japanese family mark (kamon) or a samurai logo on their flag. Public Security Bureaus Public Security Section 1 known officially as the Special Service Squad, is responsible for conducting investigations on very serious criminal cases. Its jurisdiction is limited to Japan only,P U B L I C S E C U R I T Y B U R E A U. Retrieved on August 26, 2008. supposedly under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Home Affairs. Public Security Section 2 is controlled by the Ministry of Health, Labour and Welfare, and is in charge of law-enforcement matters regarding unauthorized biomedical experiments taking place without MHLW authorization, as well as patent enforcement. Public Security Section 3 has duties similar to those of the American DEA, enforcing drug policies within Japan. Public Security Section 4 is a special-forces military unit on the JGSDF, also known as “The Rangers”. It likely reports to the Minister of Defense. Its missions and capabilities are similar to present-day SOCOM; all its members have identical white cybernetic eyes. Section 4 re-emerged in the TV series during the Dejima Refugee Crisis in an operation to recover a nuclear warhead from members of Section 9. The conflict between the units ended when Batou revealed that he was once a Ranger himself, and both units returned the warhead to JGSDF. Unlike most modern Ranger units, the unit had female soldiers serving in the unit. Public Security Section 5 Little is known about Public Section 5. Public Security Section 6 is an Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance unit that first appeared in the original Ghost in the Shell manga and film, under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs known as the Treaty Council.Midnight Animation's Public Security Section 6 Page. Retrieved on September 13, 2008. Due to maintenance and political concerns, members do not have cyberization/prosthetics like much of Section 9. Section 6 gained notoriety by becoming the first unit to effectively assassinate another member of Public Security during the end of the original Ghost in the Shell film. They were also responsible for guarding anything related to Project 2501. They are in charge of gathering intelligence on international crime and terrorism. Public Security Section 7'Little is known about Public Section 7. '''Public Security Section 8'Little is known about Public Section 8. Public Security Section 9 '''Public Security Section 9 ( ), also referred to as Public Safety Section 9 in some translations, is a fictional intelligence department under the Ministry of Home Affairs. It is an elite counter-terrorism unit specializing in cyber-warfare, as by the mid-21st century the line between the two has blurred, and most acts of terrorism involve cyber-fields to at least some degree. Section 9 is also often tasked with high-profile or politically sensitive responsibilities, such as guarding ambassadors (due to perceived threat of terrorism) etc. The public at large is unaware that Section 9 actually exists, though the Japanese parliament and other security sections are generally aware of them as a black ops unit. Section 9 is more of a police unit than a military one, though the overwhelming majority of its members have former military special ops backgrounds. from Masamune Shirow's Ghost in the Shell anime and manga series. In the original movie, it's known as the Shell Squad or Security Police Section 9.Midnight Animation's Public Security Section 9 Page. Retrieved on September 13, 2008. Its operatives are trained in various methods ranging from police investigations to cyber warfare, as their structure was based on the German GSG-9.P U B L I C S E C U R I T Y B U R E A U. Retrieved on September 13, 2008. They had Cross-training exercises in the past with the British SAS's 22nd Regiment.Stand Alone Complex Visual Book 1, page 14. Umibozu as they enter a building in sealed portion of Niihama refugee camp. Note their white facemasks and their black and grey BDUs.]] The Umibozu, named after the Umibōzu, a sea monster in Japanese mythology, is a special forces group in the employ of the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Forces as a black operations unit. The Umibozu have great skill in strategic combat and sniping, as well as all-out assaults. They are infamous in the underworld, and since they don't officially exist, there is no official name for their unit. The unit was infamous in the special forces community for retaking Nemuro, which was occupied by foreign soldiers during WWIII. When Daisuke Aramaki decided to allow the dismantling of Section 9, in compliance with the 'Special Forces Restriction' bill passed by the government (with the intention of reforming it in secret), the Umibozu were called in to deal with any resistance encountered. They appear to have an extensive arsenal, including attack helicopters. To confront Section 9, they are also equipped with a handful of JMSDF Type 303 powered exoskeletons—large, heavily armored combat suits capable of resisting great amounts of damage and variously armed with machine cannons and grenade launchers. They bear a striking resemblance (Waldo-like arm interfaces, squat head and shoulders, etc) to another Masamune Shirow product, Appleseed's Landmates. These 'armed suits' are impervious to virtually all of Section 9's armaments, and are also equipped with their own thermoptic camouflage systems, making them exceptionally dangerous combatants. The Umibozu makes a minor appearance after participating in a military exercise in the Niihama refugee camp in 2nd GIG. References Category:Ghost in the Shell Category:Fictional law enforcement agencies Category:Fictional intelligence agencies Category:Fictional organized crime groups Category:Fictional military organizations ja:攻殻機動隊 S.A.C. 2nd GIG#用語